


Caranthir's Uniqueness

by narijeminie



Series: Tolkien Crack Week Submissions [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Fat Shaming, Gen, Jealousy, Tolkien Crack Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Caranthir did not like hunting and enjoyed embroidery; he liked to stay at home, do his hobby and eat the delicious food they have at home. He loves his family, no doubt about that but he also loves his lifestyle.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë & Sons of Fëanor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Tolkien Crack Week Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876372
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	Caranthir's Uniqueness

When Caranthir was younger, he started his hobby of embroidery and disliked getting out of the house to meet with their cousins so he was left alone when his brothers headed out to hunt. One day, he wanted to work on something big so he locked himself in his room to finish it.

One day, Caranthir came down and got some food from the cooling box his father made. Caranthir heated the food and went back in his room and ate. The next day, Caranthir woke up when he heard a knock on the door;

“Moryo? Yonya? Are you inside?”

Caranthir opened his door and saw Nerdanel with the Ambarussa beside her. Ambarussa entered the room;

“Yonya, can you watch them for us? We will head to Tirion and your brothers are still out, hunting. We will come back soon; I trust that you will take care of them,” 

“Of course amme,” Caranthir said, opening the door for the Ambarussa.

“My love, time to go,” Feanor said, appearing behind Nerdanel.

He kissed the Ambarussa and Caranthir’s heads before heading down.

“Behave for your brother, all right? Thank you, my love,” Nerdanel said, kissing Caranthir’s cheek.

“What are you working on, Moryo?” Amrod asked.

“A tapestry; I am not yet finished so you cannot disturb me; find something to do,” Caranthir said, continuing his work.

Caranthir concentrated as he continued his work; he stopped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

“Moryo, we are hungry; can we eat?” Amras asked.

“Fine,” Caranthir said.

He got food and heated them for the twins and himself. They headed inside Caranthir’s room and Caranthir worked on his tapestry. After a while, he felt something heavy behind him and beside him. He looked and saw Amrod, sleeping on his lap as Amras was behind him. Caranthir sighed and carried Amrod and Amras to his bed and let them sleep as he continued working.

The next day, he ate with the Ambarussa who wanted to head out to play.

“Why don’t you try to find something to do while you are inside the house? Atto and amme are not here and our brothers are not here too,” Caranthir said.

“What can we do?” Amras asked.

“You will find out where your talents lie,” Caranthir said.

Amras and Amrod spent time in Caranthir’s room, trying different things, from painting to embroidery; Amras found that he liked painting while Amrod found that he liked sketching. After a few days, Nerdanel and Feanor returned; They knocked on Caranthir’s door but saw the Ambarussa come out of their rooms. Feanor approached Caranthir’s room and knocked again.

“Come in,” Caranthir said.

Feanor entered the room and saw Caranthir, squatting on the floor.

“Atto, welcome home…what do you think?” Caranthir asked.

Feanor squat down beside him;

“It’s beautiful, yonya; I am proud of you,” Feanor said, kissing Caranthir’s head.

“Thank you, atto,” Caranthir said.

Feanor looked at Caranthir and his cheeks seemed fuller and he seemed paler.

“Did you get out of the house these past few days?” Feanor asked.

“Yes, when the twins wanted to but only in the garden,” Caranthir said.

“All right; come, let’s meet with your amme,” Feanor said.

“Yes,” Caranthir stood up and joined Nerdanel and the Ambarussa.

Caranthir happily ate; when everyone was sleeping, he was still working on his tapestry when he got hungry. He headed to the kitchen and got food in the cooling box; he heated up the food from the fire, knowing how to start it already. He extinguished the fire then he ate quietly; he then headed back to his room to finish the tapestry.

A few days later, Caranthir heard his brothers return from their hunting trip at the same time he finished his tapestry. He headed out to show his brothers his work. He heard his brothers talking about their cousins with Nerdanel. He then heard Celegorm talk about Findarato.

“At least Findarato joined us, unlike someone we know,”

“Tyelko,” Maedhros warned;

“We invited him, yet he would not join us,” Celegorm said.

“He does not want to join us because he does not like hunting, there is nothing wrong with that,” Maedhros said.

Celegorm rolled his eyes as he petted Huan.

“Moryo,” Maglor said, seeing Caranthir behind them.

Celegorm looked at Caranthir and sneered;

“Since when did a pig live inside our house?” Celegorm drawled.

Curufin snickered behind Celegorm;

Caranthir turned red as he threw the tapestry at them.

“I HATE YOU!” Caranthir ran out.

“Moryo!” Maglor exclaimed as Maedhros hit Celegorm’s head.

“That was mean, Tyelko,” Amrod said, looking up at Celegorm disapprovingly. Amras also looked at Celegorm disapprovingly.

“What? I was telling the truth! You saw him! He became fat!” Celegorm exclaimed.

“So what? You were being cruel, Tyelko.” Maglor said.

“He was working on this tapestry because he wanted to show you when you arrived,” Nerdanel said, spreading the tapestry. She was looking at Celegorm and Curufin disapprovingly.

When the brothers saw what Caranthir made, Maedhros looked at Celegorm who looked ashamed.

“You better apologize, Tyelko,” Maedhros said.

“I will…I am sorry,” Celegorm said.

“Not to us but to Moryo,” Maedhros said.

Celegorm nodded;

Feanor was in his forge, working on something when he heard the door open with a bang and a body crash into his, almost forcing the air out of his lungs. He looked down and saw Caranthir, sobbing.

“What happened?” Feanor asked, dropping what he was holding to embrace Caranthir.

“Tyelko! He compared me to Findarato and he said…he said I was a p-pig! Curvo laughed!” Caranthir exclaimed.

Feanor hushed him and kissed his head;

“You are not a pig, Moryo. You are beautiful and I love you. I know that you enjoy eating, working in your room and you dislike going out to hunt; that is what makes you, you,” Feanor said.

“But Tyelko does not like that; he likes Findarato better; they all like him better than me,” Caranthir said.

“That is not true; they love you and it does not matter if Tyelko does not like you working on your tapestries just because it does not conform to what he likes, you are your own person, yonya. I am proud of you always and I love you,” Feanor said.

“I love you too atto; thank you for comforting me,” Caranthir said.

“Of course…besides, yonya, you are unique, and unique is beautiful,” Feanor said.

They headed inside where they saw everyone look at Feanor and Caranthir. The Ambarussa ran to Caranthir and embraced him.

“Do not listen to Tyelko, Moryo. We like you the best,” Amrod said.

“Thank you,” Caranthir whispered;

“Atto,” Celegorm said, unable to maintain eye contact with Feanor.

“I am disappointed in you, Tyelko, you too, Curvo,” Feanor said.

Curufin turned red and bowed his head;

“I am sorry, atto,” Celegorm said.

“I am not the one who deserves your apology the most,” Feanor stepped aside.

Celegorm approached Caranthir as Maedhros nudged Curufin after him.

“Moryo, I am sorry I said those things about you. I am so ashamed of what I said and that I hurt you. I will never speak that way again; I will think before I speak. I am sorry, toron,” Celegorm said, holding his hand out.

“I forgive you; please do not say those things again,” Caranthir said.

“I will not say those things again,” Celegorm said.

Caranthir took his hand and when he did, Celegorm pulled him in an embrace and kissed his head. Celegorm stepped aside;

“I am sorry I laughed, Moryo. I did not think.” Curufin said.

“It is all right; I forgive you too…thank you for apologizing sincerely,” Caranthir said.

Curufin embraced Caranthir as well; Feanor held Nerdanel who smiled as they watched the brothers reconcile.

“This is beautiful, toron; where do you want to hang it?” Maglor asked as he and Maedhros held up the tapestry.

“I was thinking of putting it where everyone can see,” Caranthir said.

“In our living room then; Kano, help me with this,” Maedhros said.

Maglor nodded; everyone followed the two to the living room where they placed the tapestry. The whole family looked at the tapestry then heard someone’s stomach grumble. They looked at Huan who looked up at them.

“I guess it is time to eat,” Feanor said.

Nerdanel pulled Caranthir and kissed his cheek as Maedhros and Maglor ruffled his hair. He took one look at his tapestry that was their family with a smile. He looked at his reflection and frowned, seeing his full cheeks and remembering Tyelko’s words. He closed his eyes, remembering what his father said.

‘I am unique, I am unique and unique is beautiful,’ He thought.

He opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. He smiled and got as many potatoes as he wants. He laughed with his brothers as they talked about their hunting trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I imagine that Caranthir became larger than the usual Elf. 
> 
> This is the last one for my Tolkien Crack Week submission. I hope you like this too.


End file.
